Dragoon (Final Fantasy XIV)
The Dragoon is a Job in Final Fantasy XIV, introduced as the Discipline of War Lancer ( ) in the original release. Players start as a Lancer, and then may upgrade to Dragoon using the Soul Crystal obtained from the quest Eye of the Dragon after Lancer reaches level 30. Profile Lancer Lancers attack with spears and are regarded as a Damage Dealing class. They specialize on dealing heavy spike damage to single targets by attacking from their flanks or backs, or damaging multiple enemies at once when they are surrounded or packed tightly in line formations. Lancers have the most weaponskills of any Discipline of War. As of Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, their combo branches into two from True Thrust. Their primary combo ends in Full Thrust and purely deals damage, while their secondary combo leads into a damage-increasing self buff with Disembowel and a damage-over-time effect with Chaos Thrust. They also have Piercing Talon, a ranged attack effective when moving (or to bring an enemy to the party), and Lance Charge, another damage-increasing self buff. Dragoon Dragoon focuses on weaving Jump attacks between weaponskills, dealing heavy damage between each hit of their combos. Beyond level 50, they learn the Blood of the Dragon skill, a buff which extends their weaponskill combos by 1-2 hits, increasing the damage dealt by their jumps, and allows use of the powerful area-of-effect ability Geirskogul; Blood of the Dragon's duration is extended with each combo finisher used, allowing the Dragoon to sustain the buff indefinitely as long as they continue attacking. Beyond level 60, Blood of the Dragon also enables the use of the Mirage Dive ability after using a jump attack, turning the attention of the first brood onto the dragoon. Once Mirage Dive is used three times and the full attention of the first brood is on the player, using Geirskogul will transform Blood of the Dragon into Life of the Dragon, temporarily upgrading Geirskogul into its more powerful variation, Nastrond. Life of the Dragon cannot be extended with combo finishers, so timing Life of the Dragon is important to maximize the number of times Nastrond can be used. Dragoon also learns Battle Litany, a potent critical hit rate buff for the entire party, and Dragon Sight, an ability that tethers the Dragoon to another player, increasing the damage dealt by both so long as they remain in range of the tether. Story Lancer Dragoon Ywain Deepwell sends the Warrior of Light to help an Ishgardian friend, Ser Alberic. He enlisted their aid in tracking down the Eye of Nidhogg, a priceless Ishgardian relic that has been taken by Estinien Wyrmblood. After searching around for the fugitive they are ambushed by the Dragoon. Before striking, the eye resonates, choosing another Azure Dragoon. Estinien is dumbfounded and retreats, and tells the Warrior of Light they'll meet again. Alberic explains that Estinien was his pupil, and is the current Azure Dragoon. He gives the Warrior of Light his soul crystal and promises to teach them the ways of the Dragoon. Ser Alberic gives numerous trials, testing the Warrior of Light for a fight against Estinien, and shares the history of Dragoons. Sometime after Estinien sends a message to Alberic requesting to meet at Boulder Downs. Once there, he tells Estinien to return to Ishgard. Estinien tells them that Nidhogg has awakened and he plans to use himself as bait to lure the great wyrm away. Alberic senses revenge within him, and Estinien reveals that he will take everything from Nidhogg as he has done to him. He tells the Warrior of Light to earn the Drachen armor, as him and his master before him have done, and takes his leave. Alberic sets the Warrior of Light against multiple trials to earn the Drachen armor, once tells the a story that happened 20 years past when he fought Nidhogg. When he struck Nidhogg with his lance he met his gaze and felt the wyrm's emotions of sorrow, rancor, and pity. In that moment Alberic lost his ability to fight and the dragons burned down Fernedale. He was only able to rescue one child: Estinien. Estinien meets the Warrior of Light and Ser Alberic once more at steel vigil. He confronts his former master, calling him a coward for letting Ferndale burn and that the eye had told him about his past. He attempts to strike Alberic down, but the Warrior of Light steps in between them and the two fight. Estinien asks for more power from the eye, but the Warrior of Light prevails and Estinien falls to the ground. A mysterious voice taunts Estinien who calls out to Nidhogg once more and is a washed with dark power. The Warrior of Light appears as the first dragoon Haldrath, and stops Estinien from becoming a dravanian thrall. The conflict is over with Estinien gone. Once at the Observatorium, Ser Alberic praises the Warrior of Light though ponders over what he witnessed. Nevertheless, he considers Estinien his son no matter what he does. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward The Warrior of Light speaks tells Ser Alberic and that Whitebrim is under attack by dragons. He sends them to aid the Ishgardian Dragoons. Upon arrival they find there wounded Dragoons and a wyrm. After the battle, the Warrior meets Ser Alberic and a mysterious Dragoon named Heustienne. She is of the Order of the Knights Dragoon and assisted in the Warrior's training. She asks to train under the Warrior of Light to defeat a dragon called Graoully. The Warrior of Light agrees to train her, and in the meantime she trains on her own in Coerthas Western Highlands. The Warrior of Light meets her there only to find her overwhelmed by dragons. After the dragons are defeated, she tells the Warrior that she attempted to mimic their lancework, and asks for a more demonstration. Following the defeat of another dragon, Heustienne fails to understand how her lancework differs. The Warrior comes up with a new technique to draw out the strength of their comrades. Heustienne requests the Warrior of Light to meet her in Ishgard where she introduces them to her father, Montorgains, who is glad to see her well, and takes his leave. Heustienne tells her mentor that her father is kind, and that she would have died long ago if he had not found her. She wants to honor her father and follow in his footsteps in becoming a Dragoon. At the conclusion of her story she tells the Warrior of Light that Ser Alberic wished to speak with them. Ser Alberic shares more of Heustiennes past, stating that she was the rival of Estinien and has tremendous potential. The dragon Graoully and his horde are advancing on Ishgard. Ser Alberic requests that the Warrior of Light assists Heustienne and has them meet her at the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly. In Ishgard everyone is preparing for battle, and Heustienne's father gives her a gift before she departs: her father's lance, the Peregrine. Before the Warrior of Light leaves Montorgains requests that they watch over his daughter. The battle takes place at the Pike in Western Coerthas and the group is faced with continuous waves of dragons. After the defeat of the lesser dragons, Graoully appears, and Heustienne attacks, mounting the dragon and leaving the Warrior of Light behind. The Warrior reports back to her father who still believes she is alive. Searching for any lead in finding Heustienne, Ser Alberic hears of a heretic wielding the lance Peregrine. Ser Alberic tasks the Warrior of Light with tracking them down for a clue as to where Heustienne has gone. A temple knight at Riversmeet tells them that they have found the heretics and are held up in a cave. The Warrior of Light rescues Hestienne, who shares the tale of how she survived and was captured by heretics. She bids the Warrior of Light return to Ishgard with news that an attack is coming, and tell her father that she died in battle. She requests that the Warrior of Light take care of her comrades and her father before taking her leave. Montorgrains doubts that his daughter has been slain, and the Warrior of Light tells him the truth. He is glad to know that she lives, and sets out to find her. Alberic discovers that the heretics they are after call themselves the Bloodbearers, and their leader is named Matheonien. These heretics are capable of assuming the form of dragons. Bystanders have seen these heretics around the chocobo forest trying to replenish their supplies. The Warrior of Light comes across a shady looking merchant and is attacked, but the merchant is quickly defeated. They come across a parchment that reveals where the heretics will meet next, and the Warrior heads south only to find Heustienne and a group of defeated heretics. She slumps over in pain. Ser Alberic approaches, and she tells him that it'll pass. He pleads her to return to Ishgard now that she has found her lance, only for her to tell them she cannot. She tells them that when she was held captive, she was forced to drink dragon's blood, and that she cannot return to Ishgard or her family will be suspected to be heretics. She leaves, determined to hunt down Graoully and end his reign. Ser Alberic tells the Warrior of Light that consuming dragon's blood alters the flesh and the mind will soon follow, and that they must believe in Heustienne to not be overtaken by it. Ser Alberic hears from the Astrologians that Graoully is on the move in Western Coerthas. He has the Warrior of Light meet him at the Covictory to prepare and tells them to search north while he and Montorgains go south. The Warrior of Light finds bodies of heretics and dragons, and eventually finds Heustienne facing off against Graoully. After a long battle Graoully is defeated, with Montorgains and Alberic finding them. Though er father pleads with her to return home, Heustienne again refuses because of how dangerous it could be, and tells the group that she will travel the land to overcome the dragon's blood so she can be with her father once more. With that she departs. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood With the recent end to the Dragonsong War, Ser Alberic tells the Warrior of Light that Estinien has left the holy see. He discusses the situation regarding Heustienne, and Montorgains hands the Warrior of Light a letter from her. The Warrior travels to the Dravanian Forelands to meet Heustienne, and she is happy to see her mentor once more. She has gained more control over the dragon's blood thanks to a new ally of hers, Orn Khai. The dragonlet requires aid in searching for his father's consort now that the war has ended. He knows that the dragon flew east, so Heustienne wants the Warrior of Light to ask Ser Alberic if he knows of any dravanian legends, specifically those of dragons from the east. Equipment The Lancer class is defined by wielding a spear. In terms of late game armor, Lancers and Dragoons wear "Maiming"/"Slaying" gear sets. Their armor is heavier than other DPS classes, though not as heavy as tanks. Up until Patch 2.45, most of the armor for Lancers and Dragoons traded off magic defense for higher defense. This caused major balance issues with later endgame content (which often had party-wide magical attacks) that made Dragoons undesirable, and as such the magic defense was increased to match other DPS classes. At level 50 a Dragoon's relic equipment is the Drachen set, the dragoon armor depicted in promotional art, worn by Estinien, and modeled after Kain Highwind. Immediately after obtaining its chestpiece, however, a Dragoon can also claim a Wyrm set, which boasts higher stats, a much brighter-blue color scheme, and highlighted trim. At level 60 a Dragoon can claim a Dragonlancer set, first depicted in the trailers for ''Heavensward and patterned after the appearance of Dark Kain. At level 70 they can claim a Trueblood set, a rather bulky take on a non-descript dragoon (as in job-system games such as ''Final Fantasy V'') with a helmet similar to that of the Dragonlancer's. Level 80 grants the Pteroslaver set, a high-collared armored coat with accompanying gauntlets, greaves and helmet that incorporates elements from both the Drachen and Dragonlancer sets. Job Gauge The Job Gauge was introduced to players in patch 4.0 Stormblood. The Dragoon uses the Dragon Gauge. The Gauge indicates the remaining amount of time for the Blood of the Dragon. The Blood of the Dragon action is a timed effect that strengthens the potency of Jump and Spineshatter Dive. With semi-attentive use of various skillchains, this gauge can be sustained indefinitely. An icon on the top left side of the gauge will change if the weaponskill Mirage Dive is used during the Blood of the Dragon effect. The icon indicates the strength of the effect, up to a total of four points (3 as of patch 4.1). If Geirskogul is executed while the icon is full, the Blood Gauge will turn to red and Nastrond, a more powerful variant of Geirskogul with one-third the cooldown time, becomes available until the gauge empties. Abilities Role Actions Traits PvP actions Common Actions Common Actions have no cost Additional PvP Actions Players are restricted to equipping two Additional PvP Actions at once. These actions have no cost. Limit Break Dragoons' Limit Breaks focus on dealing powerful damage to a single target. Dragoons have the same Level 1 and Level 2 limit breaks as other Melee DPS classes. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Blood of the Dragon.png|Blood of the Dragon. FFRK Fang and Claw.png|Fang and Claw. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Dragoon and Lancer appear with Lightning-elemental cards. Dragoon XIV TCG.png|Trading Card of a Dragoon. Lancer XIV TCG.png|Trading Card of a Lancer. Gallery Lancer Ownage.jpg|Lancer CG art. Ff14 lancer.jpg|Lancer render for the original ''Final Fantasy XIV. Dragoon FFXIV.png|Dragoon render for the original Final Fantasy XIV. ARR Lancer.png|Lancer render for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. ARR Dragoon.png|Dragoon render for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. DRG Soul Crystal.png|Dragoon Soul Crystal. FFXIV Dragoon Sprite.png|Dragoon sprite. Dragoon Victory Pose.gif|Dragoon's victory pose. ;Arms and Gear sets FF14Scepter.jpg|A spear. FF14Staff.jpg|Another spear. Lancer Weapons FFXIV Art.jpg|Weapons. FFXIV Dark Knight Gear Concept.jpg|Dragoon Artifact Equipment concept art. Dragoon FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Dragoon artwork. Snakestongue Set.jpg|Snakestongue PVP set. FFXIV_Stormblood_Dragoon.png|Artifact equipment from Stormblood. FFXIV SBG Dragoon.png|Artifact equipment from Shadowbringers. ;Abilities FFXIV True Thrust.png|True Thrust. FFXIV Vorpal Thrust.png|Vorpal Thrust. FFXIV Life Surge.png|Life Surge. FFXIV Piercing Talon.png|Piercing Talon. FFXIV Disembowel.png|Disembowel. FFXIV Full Thrust.png|Full Thrust. FFXIV Blood for Blood.png|Lance Charge. FFXIV Jump.png|Jump. FFXIV Elusive Jump.png|Elusive Jump. FFXIV Doom Spike.png|Doom Spike. FFXIV Spineshatter Dive.png|Spineshatter Dive. FFXIV Chaos Thrust.png|Chaos Thrust. FFXIV Dragonfire Dive.png|Dragonfire Dive. FFXIV Blood of the Dragon.png|Blood of the Dragon. FFXIV DRG Fang and Claw.png|Fang and Claw.png FFXIV Wheeling Thrust.png|Wheeling Thrust. FFXIV Geirskogul.png|Geirskogul. FFXIV Sonic Thrust.png|Sonic Thrust. FFXIV Mirage Dive.png|Mirage Dive. FFXIV Nastrond.png|Nastrond. FFXIV DRG Coerthan Torment.png|Coerthan Torment. FFXIV DRG Raiden Thrust.png|Raiden Thrust. FFXIV DRG High Jump.png|High Jump. FFXIV DRG Stardiver.png|Stardiver. ;Removed Abilities FFXIV Impulse Drive.png|Impulse Drive. FFXIV Heavy Thrust.png|Heavy Thrust. FFXIV Feint.png|Feint. FFXIV Keen Flurry.png|Keen Flurry. FFXIV Leg Sweep.png|Leg Sweep. FFXIV Invigorate.png|Invigorate. FFXIV Phlebotomize.png|Phlebotomize. FFXIV Ring of Thorns.png|Ring of Thorns. FFXIV Power Surge.png|Power Surge. Etymology Trivia *Unlike previous uses of the term "Lancer" as an alternate localization for the Dragoon job class, here it is a literal translation of a separate class (though it does "upgrade" into it). *Despite the official in-game description of the Lancer stating it can out-range opponents, the range of spears is no different than that of swords and axes used by the other melee classes. *Square Enix's Eorzea Cafe serves a dish called "Dragoon's pasta ~Sakura style~" with a description that translates to: A plate of pasta inspired by the flashes of pink in fields of green left by the "Dragoon's" Cherry Blossom ability. A Dragoon's spear has been thrust into this mix of fresh spinach pasta, cherry blossoms, and sakura shrimp! *Lancer/Dragoon so far remains the only class to not share a gear type with any other, uniquely using Maiming gear. de:Pikenier es:Lancero (Final Fantasy XIV) fr:Maître d'Hast Category:Disciplines in Final Fantasy XIV